Fragment de L'aurore
by GloomyLand
Summary: Alors que Stiles désespère d'avoir un jour quelqu'un qu'il aime pour ce qu'il est, avant de le ramener à la vie, il reçois de l'aide.


**Salut mes petits loulous, alors après tant de temps a me prednre la tête j'ai finalement décider de faire partager mes textes, bien sur comme je suis nouvelle dans le domaine ( j'écris généralement des histoires non fanfiction) j'espére que cela ne vous feras pas trop de mal aux yeux.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes qui sont rester j'ai beau relire et relire ils en restent encore :) D'ailleurs si Une Béta ou même un béta est interresser pour m'aider a corriger mes textes pourquoi pas vous êtes les biens venues. J'accepte toutes critiques biens comme mauvaises tant qu'elles sont justifiers et respectieues.**

 **Pairing : Stiles/? En fait c'est une surprise ou du moins a vous de le découvrir.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, TW est reserver à Jeff Davis sauf bien sur l'histoire.**

 **Spoiler : Jusqu'a mis Saison 3B après j'ai arreter de regarder.**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquilement en esperant que cette histoire vous plaise.**

* * *

 **Frangments de L'Aurore**

Stiles,les yeux dans _les vagues_ , tente par tous les moyens de faire abstraction de la douleur qui enserre son coeur. Allonger sur le sol de sa chambre, il retient _la nausée_ qui le prend, tandis qu'il essaye de se fixer sur une seule chose, pour éviter une surchauffe de son cerveau, mais aussi pour éradiquer la crise de panique qui se profile au loin et qui ne pourra probablement pas y échapper.

Tandis que le soleil _décline_ au loin laissant le ciel zébrer par les couleurs dues au crépuscule, cela sera son cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, même si le courage, aujourd'hui, lui fait défaut, son humanité lui revient au galop et la douleur explose au plus profond de _ces entrailles_.  
Il semblerait qu'il soit encore mis de côté, son crisera son dernier signe de détresse, les larmes aux coins des est tout seul, tout seul... _Tout seul_.Il peut sentir s _a médiocrité_ s'écouler enfin de ses ports. Et le soulagement semble enfin prendre possession de son ne veut plus ressentir cette _culpabilité_ qui tient son corps.

Il peut entendre le bruit du silence, dans la maison pour la première fois, et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge de sa mère semble prendre rappel de l'être qui manque ce fait sentir, elle lui manque tellement, comment ne pas vouloir la rejoindre alors que c'est probablement la seule chose qui lui reste à qui ne semble pas rien que le fait de l'entendre au loin lui fait échapper un c'est la seule qui ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté.Même absente et fut toujours là.Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne suffit pas et il ne veut plus rien sentir à part la vie s'échapper de son être.  
Mais il sait que tout cela s'est de sa faute, du début jusqu'à la il est parti cette nuit rechercher un corps mort...S'il n'était pas si curieux, _le bordel_ qui lui serre de vie n'aurait jamais exister et tout cela ne se serait jamais passé.

Il se sera perdu, tout seul, en amenant dans s _on sillag_ e le gens qu'il aime, comme son père en premier, qui se retrouver dans une merde pas possible à cause de pas savoir parfois ce n'est pas plus mal, mais comment arriver encore a regarder son père dans les yeux alors qu'il accumuler mensonge sur mensonge, alors que c'est le dernier membre de sa seul qui lui permet de ne pas s'effondrer.  
La meute aura finalement vu _le monstre_ qu'il mort depuis lui colle à la peau et il finit par baisser les armes et accueillir la fin entre ses il sait de quoi il est capable avec ses mains remplies de sang. _Happés par le vide,_ celui qui courrait avec les loups perd peu à peu le fois-ci, il n'aura pas de ne reviendra pas et rien ne pourra prendre possession de son ê la haine, ni l'Amour.  L'échéance arrive avec la liberté au bout. 

Tout cela ne sera plus que des souvenirs, une larme du passé qui glisse sur les constellations qui habile son ciel envoie pourtant des signes de détresses, des appels à l'aide, mais les lumières restent éteintes.

Il aurait voulu encore savourer _la sensation de la réussite,_ mais il semblerait que cela ne sera pas le ès tant de morts entre les mains, seul l'échec semble habité son être. Il aurait voulus un simple appel pour qu'il ressente encore cette impression d'être important encore pour quelqu'un, pour quelqu'un n'importe qui. Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, il aurait voulus avoir quelqu'un a qui appeller pour expliquer comment il se sent minable et misérable, pour déverser tout ses sentiments néfastent qui le bouffes petit à petit sans aucune pitié. Mais il n'y a personne, personne ici, a part le vide, le néant et lui. Alors il se laisse aller vers le sommeil éternel et réparateur

Bien entendu c'est quand Stiles pense qu'il n' y a plus aucun espoir et que rien au monde ne pourra venir le ramener alors qu'il est si éloigner et enfoncer dans sa souffrance que finalement un miracle se produit.

Il peut entendre un grincement, il semblerait quelqu'un est ouvert sa fenêtre dans un bruit sec. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont tous a vouloir passer par les Fênetres, les portes si cela existe ce n'est pas pour faire jolie. Il aimerait bien le grogner mais il n'arrive pas a fair le moindre son a part un bruit bizarre d'animal blesser. Même dans sa mort il est pathétique, ce qu'il lui amene de nouveaux sanglots déchirants. Des bruits de pas s'approcherent delui, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, qui que se soit, même un loup garou méchant ou un voleur, car se soir il a bien l'intention d'en finir, quelque soit la manière dont cela arrivera. Quelque chose de chaud commence doucement a circuler dans ses le ciel ne reçoit de réponse et va faire jouer le destin.  
Stiles fronce les sourcilles alors que ses yeux se ferment petit à petit. Et alors qu'il aller pouvoir enfin être libérer de son fardeau, un souffle chaud caresse son oreille délicatement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, une caresse douce et réconfortente qui lui donne des frissons dans toute son é ce n'est pas mauvais, pas mauvais pas comme avec l'Autre.

- **Ouvre les yeux Stiles...Allez, tu peux le faire.** Lui dit une voix grave et douce à son main se pose sur sa nuque et une autre autour de sa taille pour le qu'il ne soit coller contre un torse. Il peut sentir _la douleu_ r partir petit à petit pour faire place a un bien-être qui ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre possession de son corps.L'homme qui le tient, commence à le bercer en lui murmurant des paroles encourageantes et de tout lui semble venir d'un tunnel sans fond.

Petit à petit, il sent qu'il reprend connaissance avec la réalité, il peut sentir qu'il pleure comme _un naufragé,_ les larmes chaudes et salées déferlent sur son visage gelé _,_ la respiration haletante et hacher il tente de prendre un grand bol d'air frais qui rentre par la fenêtre entre ouverte, **mais** l'air qui rentre dans ses poumons _lui brûl_ _e_ _les veines_ au sensation de renaissance qu'il lui prend lui fait tourner la tête.  
 **-Allez, c'est bien Stiles, continues Respires...Doucement, doucement**.Continue de lui donner des ordres c _almement et gentiment,_ _c_ e n'est pas l'autre, car l'autre n'est pas aussi prévenant et ne l'a jamais été _,_ la voix au-dessus de lui il la connait mais impossible de la remettre. **C'est fini, c'est bon, c'est suis là, personne ne vas te faire du mal.** Stiles finis enfin par se calmer, curieux et assez inquiet, il décide quand même à ouvrir les yeux sur son sauveur.  
 **-Hé !** balance une paire d'œils rouge rubis acompagner d'un sourire franc. Parfois l'aide vient des personnes les moins subjet a le faire. Stiles finis par faire un sourire avant de s'accrocher au tshirt blue pale avec force, comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, alors que la prise sur sa taille se ressere.

* * *

 **Verdic ? Alors ce n'est pas trop horrible ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer :)**

 **Une suite n'est pas prévue mais si cela vous tente je peux voir ce que je peux faire pour vous :)**

 _ **Gloomyland**_


End file.
